Entities (e.g., devices and/or components of devices) need to communicate with one another at times. Often some form of flow control is implemented on the communication in order to regulate the rate of data transmission. One form of flow control is credit-based flow control, in which senders must use a credit in order to transmit data to a receiver. Credit-based flow control schemes generally include a pool of credits associated with a receiver that are statically partitioned across a group of senders. Receivers in a credit-based flow control scheme include units of storage (e.g., buffer slots) that have a one-to-one correspondence with the total quantity of credits in the pool. Credit-based flow control ensures that when data is transmitted by a sender, there is always an available storage location at the receiver, such that no back-pressure occurs.